This invention relates to a food defrosting cabin or apparatus for promptly thawing deep freeze storage food for further processing.
It is customary in the art to provide a large quantity of food, such as meat and marine fishes, in a deep freeze storage condition at a temperature of from about 20.degree. to 25.degree. C. In actual uses, the deep freeze food is required to be thawed quickly and without losing the natural appearance and quality of the product.
While various means have been provided in the art to attain such a purpose, none have proven to be entirely sufficient, particularly in simplifying and facilitating operation of the apparatus.
A principal object of the invention is therefore to provide a food defrosting cabin which can thaw the deep freeze storage food within a shorter period of time and thereafter can preserve the product in the thawed condition and ready for further processing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simpler heat exchange and controlling device for the apparatus with added convenience of handling to the user.